La desaparición de Celty
by Steffania Baskerville
Summary: Ocurrió de un momento a otro, como es de esperarse Shinra está destrozado, sus amigos evitan que se desplome totalmente pero éstos no tienen pistas que seguir. Los Dollars, la banda de Kadota y otros personajes se unirán a la búsqueda de la querida Dullahan pero ¿Por qué se fue en primer lugar?
1. Solo una leyenda urbana

Un fic Shinra x Celty para celebrar la segunda temporada del anime! También me había quedado con ganas de escribir sobre ellos, mi primer fic hetero así que dejen díganme lo que piensan :3 Va a ser cortito y estaré subiendo nuevos caps los miércoles en la noche - madrugada XD

xxx

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente los personajes no son míos T.T los tomo prestado para mi propio entretenimiento y espero el suyo.

Ambos entraron al departamento completamente a oscuras, tanteando las paredes en busca del interruptor de luz.

- Shinra! ¿Dónde diablos estás? – gritó Shizuo mientras se tropezaba con todos los objetos en el suelo del departamento.

- Tranquilo Shizu-chan, queremos sacarlo de aquí no destruir su casa - dijo Izaya abriendo las cortinas de las ventanas dejando entrar la luz del sol – Aunque por el aspecto de éste lugar no queda mucho para destruir.

La luz que había entrado dejaba ver el desastre que había en su interior: el correo se acumulaba en la entrada junto con las cuentas de electricidad y agua, la basura se acumulaba en bolsas o simplemente se encontraba desperdigada por el suelo, un olor a podrido emanaba de la cocina, una capa de polvo envolvía todos los muebles y hasta el aire se encontraba viciado por la falta de ventilación.

Avanzaron cuidadosamente hasta uno de los cuartos donde se encontraron un bulto cubierto por las sábanas.

- Les dije que me dejaran solo! – el bulto se retorció en si mismo al escuchar a los intrusos.

- No me molestes ¿No ves que hemos venido hasta aquí por ti? – dijo Shizuo molesto, tomando a Shinra del cuello y estampándolo contra la pared – Nosotros también lamentamos que se fuera así de repente!

- No te puedes recluir de ésta manera ¿Crees que estar llorando en un rincón ayude a encontrarla? – recrimino Izaya mientras abría las ventanas de la habitación para no morir ahogados.

- Ya lo hemos intentado… - habló Shinra con voz entrecortada – Es inútil buscarla, además ella ya no me quiere, ya no tiene caso hacerlo.

.

Y así era; Celty había desaparecido de Ikebukuro hace más dos meses atrás, sin explicación alguna, dejando a los ciudadanos sorprendidos y a Shinra destrozado. Según él los días pasaban como siempre, ella llegaba cansada de las persecuciones con los policías pero no era nada grave, hasta que una vez pasó todo el día sin hablar solo lo "observo" fijamente hasta que en la noche escribió un único mensaje:

"_Es mejor que nos alejemos de ahora en adelante, no te molestes en buscarme"_

Por supuesto que Shinra se quedo estupefacto, no se esperaba eso y menos cuando su relación iba mejorando cada vez más. Tardo un rato en procesarlo cuando se lanzo detrás de ella que bajaba por el elevador, trato de seguirla pero debido a su decadente resistencia física solo alcanzo verla marchar en su motocicleta negra.

Pasaron unos días en que nadie sabía exactamente que hacer, los comentarios de la gente sobre la repentina desaparición sobre la famosa leyenda urbana comenzó a hacer un tema recurrente en las calles y las salas de chat.

Mientras tanto Shinra interrogaba una y otra vez a su padre creyendo que, por nunca aprobar completamente su relación hubiera echo algo para que ella se largara y rompiera el contacto con todos sus conocidos. Éste negó haber hecho algo pero solo daba respuestas vagas cuando se le preguntaba si sabía algo al respecto. Unos días después se fue del país dejando una falsa promesa de informar si encontraba algo. Por otra parte Izaya, Shizuo, la banda de Dotachin y los dollars también empezaron a buscar información sobre el paradero de la motociclista de negro. Sin embargo no encontraron nada, ella no tenía trabajo que se podría denominar estable para contactarla por ese medio y ya que no tenía muchas memorias sobre su pasado no se podría saber si tenía algo pendiente que hacer o algún lugar para regresar. La verdad era que Celty se paseaba entre ellos como un fantasma, alguien que conoces y al mismo tiempo si desaparece no sabrías como contactarlo de nuevo. La búsqueda "ardua" aparentemente solo se mantuvo por un mes, la mayoría de las personas comenzó a decir: _Nunca fue real, solo fue una tonta leyenda urbana._

.

Entre los dos lograron sacar a Shinra finalmente de su habitación, después de una de sus típicas discusiones Izaya huyo a la tienda más cercana para traer algo que sea seguro de ingerir después de echar una mirada rápida a la cocina. Y Shizuo se quedó con Shinra limpiando el apartamento para que sea más fácil moverse.

- Me rindo – gruño dejando tirada una bolsa en donde estaba recolectando las cajas de comida rápida esparcidas por el suelo y sentándose en el sofá mientras sacaba un cigarrillo – Éste lugar no tiene arreglo.

- Como mi relación con Celty… - Susurro Shinra nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas.

- Ah… - suspiro el rubio mientras guardaba su cigarrillo, de verdad no sabía como lidiar con éstas situaciones, claro que le dolía perder a una amiga pero no sabía como actuar sabiendo la relación que llevaban Shinra y Celty.

En este tiempo las frecuentes visitas de Izaya y Shizuo habían evitado que Shinra se desplomara completamente. Hace una semana éste les había prohibido la entrada a ambos, con los días la preocupación creció y Shizuo se vio obligado a ir a la oficina de Izaya a pedirle ayuda para entrar forzosamente ya que si lo hacia el sólo lograría que lo echen del edifico y le prohíban la entrada a éste. Gracias a eso pudieron entrar sigilosamente forzando la puerta con una navaja.

Shinra seguía cabizbajo mirando alrededor del apartamento y suspirando al recordar los momentos que paso con su amada Dullahan. Shizuo se empezó a desesperar sin saber que hacer, oportunamente Izaya entro al apartamento cargando unas bolsas del supermercado.

- Pulga! – gritó aliviado, probablemente la primera vez que miraba a Izaya sin tener ganas de matarlo a golpes – Éste lugar esta inmundo nos vamos a otro sitio ¿Cómo has hecho para ensuciar tanto en una semana? – se dirigió a Shinra.

- Ah? – El aludido volteó la cabeza pero no respondió.

- ¿Y para eso me haces traer todas estas cosas hasta acá? Realmente no… - el pelinegro se guardo su enojo al ver el semblante de Shinra – Tsk, okay vamos…

Luego de dar muchas vueltas con Shinra en estado zombie terminaron en al oficina de Izaya. Ya era muy pasada la tarde así que se apresuraron a comer algo. Namie se quedó por largo rato mirándolos cuando entraron la edifico.

- ¿Ahora que bicho te picó? – preguntó Izaya a su secretaria.

- Es raro verlos a ustedes dos en el mismo lugar sin querer matarse mutuamente, nada más – respondió mientras dejaba una careta en un estante – Ya es tarde, me voy a casa. Trata de no hacer que destruyan la oficina.

- Yo también me voy a…. – Shinra se dispuso a levantarse.

- No es muy cómodo pero puedo decir que mi oficina es mucho mejor lugar para dormir que lo que estás llamando apartamento – el doctor estaba apunto de hablar pero no lo dejó – Me quedaré aquí trabajando así que no, no es una inconveniencia.

- Odio admitirlo pero en eso tengo que estar de acuerdo con él – dijo Shizuo para terminar de convencerlo.

- Encárgate de esto antes de irte – le dijo Izaya a Namie quién ya estaba encaminándose a la puerta, entregándole unos papeles, ella le quedó mirando por un rato hasta que asintió y se fue con ellos.

Luego se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a su ordenador, Shizuo al ver que lo ignoraba completamente y al tener el día libre con permiso de Tanaka se quedó charlando un poco mas con Shinra que todavía revolvía sus alimentos con poco entusiasmo.

Pasaron las horas, Izaya bostezaba ocasionalmente frente a su ordenador mientras tecleaba cansado en una sala de chat de los Dollars. El sol se ocultó y se levanto de su asiento para reparar una habitación para Shinra; el rubio estaba por marcharse a casa ya dado completada su misión de sacar y levantarle el ánimo a su amigo.

Cuando Izaya regreso a su sitio de trabajo y vio en la pantalla escrito un muy esperado mensaje, el cual no pudo llegar en un momento más oportuno.

- Shinra! Shizu-chan! – llamó mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Ahora que quieres? – se quejo Shizuo molesto.

- No seas tan malo Shizu-chan deberías estar agradeciéndome en éstos momentos

- I-ZAAA…

- Cálmate, cálmate tengo noticias sobre Celty

- Ah? – exclamó Shinra poniéndose en pie como un resorte.


	2. Por esas personas interesantes

Resurgí de las cenizas! Ok sorry es que mi compu se malogró dos días después de publicar el primer cap T.T y me tomo un tiempo recolectar dinero para arreglarla. Pero estaré actualizando ahora cada dos días mas o menos por que mis ideas se han acumulado mucho y plus me siento culpable. Esté cap es más como un Izaya´s pov y así rotara.. Bueno ustedes ya verán! Déjame un review con criticas e insultos y gracias por leer! :3 (merezco un meme: empieza a escribir un fic, se le malogra la compu XD)

xxx

Shinra y Shizuo se abalanzaron hacia el computador cuando Izaya lo apago de golpe antes de que ellos pudieran ver la pantalla.

- Eso estuvo cerca – suspiró mientras se dejaba caer más en su silla al mismo tiempo que recibía unas miradas de odio – No podía dejar que vieran la fuente de mi…

- Donde?! ¿Dónde esta mi querida Celty? – empezó a lloriquear Shinra mientras abrazando a Izaya – Tenemos que ir adonde está ella!

- ¡Cálmate todavía no tengo el paradero en sí, lo que me han dado es… Oye que cres que estás haciendo?

- No nos vas a mostrar lo que has encontrado ¿No? – decía Shizuo mientras intentaba, en vano, reiniciar el equipo – Seguro vas a vender la información o nos vas a mentir maldita pulga.

En medio de todos los jaleos y el alboroto el rubio empujo la pantalla hacia atrás, ésta se cayó del escritorio y aterrizó estrepitosamente en el suelo con echa pedazos. Inmediatamente Shinra se inclino en el suelo ante ella llorando, aún más, por la supuesta información que se perdió con la destrucción del aparato, el pelinegro tuvo que pedirle que usara el sentido común y explicarle que todos los datos estaban en el cpu no en la pantalla.

- Además si tuvieras que culpar a alguien culpa a quien lo rompió en primer lugar…

- Es tu culp – iba a empezar a enfrentar al verdadero culpable cuando vio el aura oscura que emanaba junto con su expresión molesta – Eh, mejor no, gracias.

- Ya me conformo con que se vaya de una vez de aquí – dijo Izaya – De igual manera no podemos entrevistar a una chica de instituto tan entrada la noche, les explico mañana.

xxx

Sabía que había echo mal dejando entrar a esos dos a su oficina, los cuales por poco ven el Nick falso por el cual me comunico en las salas de chat. Pero la verdad es que estaba desesperado, perder tan de pronto una de las cosas más interesantes que con las que se cruzo era demasiado para él. La información que me había llegado no era mucho más que una chica que vio a Celty el día de su desaparición, anteriormente había investigado más de estos reportes sin decirle a Shinra pero sus investigaciones no daban para más que: y se fue por esa autopista…, …y cruzo a gran velocidad. Me repugnaba la idea de trabajar en equipo y más con Shizu-chan pero había golpeado tantos callejones sin salida que tal vez un poco de ayuda me de una perspectiva diferente o aunque sea un poco de suerte.

Espío un poco entreabriendo la puerta del dormitorio, viendo a Shinra dormido, parece que los calmantes que le agregue a su té surgieron efecto. El pobre tipo los necesitaba con urgencia. También se los había dado con el propósito que me dejara trabajar en la noche pero no contaba que destruirían el monitor de mi computadora. Abro el gabinete donde guarde la cabeza de Celty ¿Dónde diablos estás? Le susurro a ésta cuando me percato que había transcurrido más de una hora… Tal vez yo también necesite una pastilla para dormir.

Al día siguiente me despierto mucho mejor, Shinra había regresado a su departamento para arreglar algunas cosas y Namie había llegado al trabajo.

- ¿Y entonces a quien vas a acosar hoy día?

- A Mika Harima ¿Qué coincidencia que lo preguntaras, no crees? – cuando le digo esto inmediatamente derrama el café que se estaba sirviendo, miro la hora y me pongo mi saco para salir – Y puedes comprar otro monitor tengo que reunirme con Shinra y Shizu-chan.

La escucho escupir su café antes de cerrar la puerta, si, yo tampoco me lo creo pero esta situación llego al punto de tomar medidas desesperadas.

- Shizu-chan! – lo saludo al divisarlo en el punto de reunión.

- Tsk eres tú ¿A que hora te vas a encontrar con tu informante o lo que sea?

- Ella no sabe que nos vamos a reunir – le respondo despreocupadamente mientras veo alrededor– No te preocupes ella y Seiji pasan a tomar café todos lso días a ésta hora…

Justo cuando terminaba mi oración los vi acercarse a la cafetería, mire una vez más buscando a Shinra sin encontrarlo, para no perder la oportunidad no tuve otra opción que arrastrar a Shizu-chan conmigo. Al entrar a la cafetería al mismo tiempo el dueño de ésta se asustó un poco y Seiji y Mika notaron mi presencia.

- Hola Seiji por si acaso sabes como entretener a tu hermana? Sin el jinete negro no hay muchas cosas interesantes pasando por la ciudad así que pronto volverá a acosarte.

- La verdad que no – me contesta él cuando Mika hace un gesto de fastidio.

- Yo vi a la jinete el día que desapareció estaba regresando a la casa de Seiji con la comida que me encargo cuando casi me choca con su motocicleta, se paro a pedirme disculpas cuando se le cayó un cuaderno de dibujo con bocetos de gente sin cabeza luego me dijo que lo sentía, que era su culpa estar en un sitio donde no pertenece y se fue ¿Eso es interesante, no? – Se apresuro a decir Mika colgándose del brazo de su pareja – Vamos Seijiiiiiii

Después de recoger su pedido habitual la parejita se fue agarrándose de las manos, sacarle información fue tan fácil como pensé y al ser una conversación casual en unos días se olvidaría que habló conmigo. Lo que le dijo era un poco extraño sin embargo no decía nada sobre su paradero actual, suspire un poco y jale a Shizuo a la salida.

- Espera, yo conozco al dueño del cuaderno de dibujo – me dice al salir – es un artista callejero, conozco pro donde anda pero no lo he visto por un tiempo.

Valía seguir la pista así que fuimos a los lugares donde era habitual encontrarlo, al no hacerlo comenzamos a preguntar por él y cuando tuve su nombre investigue lo que pude sobre él desde mi móvil. Lamentablemente no era mucho: un hombre mayor con un hijo en el extranjero y que no había sido visto por un tiempo. Había atardecido y el cielo se había nublado completamente; habíamos acordado no contactar a Shinra, el cual posiblemente estaba durmiendo, sin tener algo concreto entre manos.

De pronto mi móvil sonó al recibir un mensaje, lo aleje de la vista de Shizu-chan para revisarlo. Había posteado preguntando sobre el anciano fingiendo querer comprar uno de sus dibujos. Una de las personas con las que chateaba periódicamente me había respondido:

_Lo siento mucho Kanra-chan pero el hombre murió hace casi tres meses :( _

_Es una pena pero gracias pro decirme para no seguir buscando ¡Nos vemos!_

- Y entonces ¿Ahora qué? – me preguntó Shizu-chan mientras descansábamos apoyados en una pared.

- ¿Ir a la tumba? – era improbable de que hubiese algo allí, pero decidimos ir.

Exhausto llegué a la tumba, una muy simple y con un mísero ramo de flores marchito junto a ella. Cuando mi móvil sonó de nuevo con una llamada de Shinra.

- Lo siento mucho! Pero ahora con el departamento limpio se me vinieron muchos recuerdos encima. – en medio de la llamada empezó a llover y la señal se empezó a cortar un poco – No tenías que… gracias…. No costo mucho?.. Algo…

- Ey! Pulga – me gritó Shizu-chan mientras sostenía algo en sus manos, cuando me acerque pude reconocerlo como el celular por donde Celty escribía para comunicarse.

Me alarme mucho ya que ella no se despegaba del aparato, le mande un mensaje a Shinra para que nos esperara en su departamento. Ella tiene una gran fuerza como para ser capaz de defenderse de cualquier amenaza pero ¿Si algo malo el había pasado?

Shizu-chan también estaba preocupado así que después de revisar alrededor de la tumba por otros objetos nos dirigimos donde Shinra andando mientras discutíamos como darle la noticia sin alterarlo demasiado.

xxx

- Ryugamine-kun crees que Kanra-san haya averiguado algo con lo que me dijo Harima? Creo que debemos seguir buscando nosotros también.

- Kanra sabe muchas cosas, creo que se las arreglará para averiguar algo. Pero también tenemos que hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo, pero si las cosas se ponen mal le pediremos ayuda ¿Ok?


End file.
